Una Aventura Inesperada
by Swan3ills
Summary: En la que Rumplestiltskin hace más que darle un cambio de ropa a Emma en el Bosque Encantado. La historia toma sitio durante el viaje que emprenden Emma y Hook al pasado (S03E21). Un poco de ternura, sensualidad y algo de humor a la *Swan Queen*
1. Chapter 1

Decidí traducir mi historia de "An Unexpected Quest" al español (mexicano), pues es de las más cortas y divertidas que tengo. Cambié algunas cosillas, pero nada significativo. Serán en total tres o cuatro capítulos, pues lo he extendido un poco.

* * *

**"UNA AVENTURA INESPERADA"**

* * *

**Capítulo #1**

El par de viajeros se encontraba caminando a través del frondoso bosque en búsqueda de Rumplestiltskin, después de haber arruinado el primer acercamiento de Blanca Nieves y su Príncipe Encantador. Mas no fueron ellos quienes encontraron al Gran Oscuro, sino él quien los encontró a ellos y confrontó a la rubia que afirmaba venir desde el futuro.

- "Cómo que cambiaste las cosas? Pero qué es lo que has hecho!" El hechicero oscuro cuestionó.  
- "Es que… al parecer evité que mis padres se conocieran." Emma bajó su mirada al suelo y frunció el entrecejo con incomodidad.  
- "Tu hiciste este desastre y lo arreglarás por cuenta propia!" El mago exclamó molesto.

Emma se vio forzada a explicarle la importancia de recibir su ayuda, pues sin ella, su plan para reunirse con su hijo Baelfire fallaría. Ella era la pieza clave en su rompecabezas y Rumplestiltskin no tuvo más remedio que ayudarla.

Él le contó sobre un baile en honor al compromiso del Príncipe James con la Princesa Abigail esa noche y Emma de inmediato ideó un plan de ataque para arreglárselas con Hook y conseguir que sus padres accidentalmente se encontraran y pudieran comenzar su historia, pero el hechicero agitó su cabeza en desacuerdo y en sus manos hizo aparecer una invitación para el célebre evento en el Palacio de Midas.

- "Has hecho un largo viaje desde casa, Princesa. Lo justo es que por lo menos disfrutes esta noche." El mago hizo un gesto al ver los harapos robados que vestía la mujer. "Pero no con esas garras."

Rumplestiltskin asintió y con el movimiento de sus verdes y escamadas manos hizo que un humo color sangre le envolviera a ella y a Hook; cambiando las vestimentas de ambos, y algo más en el caso de Emma Swan. Pero el hecho de que su otro "Yo" del futuro se encontrará en términos _pacíficos_ con el "Casanova", no significaba que su presente –_o más bien pasado_– le permitiría a Hook disfrutar de la velada con la bella princesa.

- "Guau! Esto SI que es un verdadero cambio." Emma exclamó al tiempo que un cosquilleo le hizo rascar su entrepierna. La sensación era completamente diferente "ahí abajo" y Hook hizo una mueca de disgusto al verle.  
- "Por qué la convertiste en hombre?" El pirata reclamó molesto pero Emma comentó enseguida.  
- "Esto es perfecto!" Ella exhaló con alivio. "Al fin puedo respirar sin ese estúpido corsé." La mujer comentó y Rumplestiltskin hizo aparecer un espejo para que se diera un vistazo.

Emma tomó el espejo y observó su nueva vestimenta y apariencia masculina. _Acaso no eres un príncipe encantador? _Pensó en su interior y sonrió ante la imagen tan parecida a su padre que veía reflejada, con la diferencia de que su cabello ahora tenía el color del de su madre, mas conservaba sus bellos ojos color de jade.

Cuando al fin hicieron presencia en la celebración de Midas, el par de galantes varones se presentó como los hermanos: "Carlos y Leonel, Príncipes de Rivendell.", y Emma tuvo que parar un momento para pensar si acaso "El Señor de los Anillos" era también parte de este mundo, pues Disney continuaba manifestándose. Leonel (Emma) frunció el entrecejo nervioso, pero se relajó al ver que el Rey Midas no reaccionó ante el clamo. _Al parecer no saben de esa historia épica por aquí._ Ella pensó y prosiguió con su compañero de viaje a formar parte del evento histórico en el mundo de hadas.

Carlos y Leonel intercambiaron algunas palabras y Emma decidió que lo mejor sería jugar de acuerdo con sus roles temporales, y ambos príncipes dieron un vistazo a su rededor buscando una posible compañera de baile para mezclarse con la multitud y no llamar mucho la atención. Hook, siendo el Don Juan que es, procedió a pedirle a una bella pelirroja que le concediera ese vals, pero ella le negó su compañía al percibir sus lujuriosas intenciones y en cambio; extendió su mano hacia su "hermano", haciendo que el príncipe pirata sonriera por la elección de pareja que estaba haciendo la joven damisela.

- "Mi nombre es Mérida." La señorita le dijo a Emma mientras ambas intentaban bailar miserablemente.  
- "Yo soy Leonel y, lo siento, en verdad no tengo experiencia en estas cosas." El príncipe se disculpó con un poco de vergüenza y Mérida le sonrió.  
- "Se nota, por eso te elegí a ti." La princesa se rió y Leonel se exaltó un poco.  
- "Qué? Pero por qué?" Emma preguntó con desconcierto.  
- "Ahhh… Sólo para complacer a mi madre y mi padre." Mérida torció sus ojos. "Me dijeron que si -_por lo menos-_ me daba la oportunidad de bailar con un varón esta noche, ellos me permitirán continuar sin comprometerme hasta el siguiente evento; si éste no resultaba ser _el indicado_." La princesa dejó salir su aliento pesado. "Madre piensa que no hay mejor lugar para conocer el amor que en un baile." La pelirroja alzó la ceja en sarcasmo.  
- "Bueno, al menos estoy complacido de haberte sido útil, aunque haya sido sólo como excusa." El príncipe de cabello marrón alzó la ceja en falsa ofensa.  
- "Oh! No pretendí ser grosera." La pelirroja se disculpo. "Es nada más que… no voy bien con las tradiciones." Ella viró su mirada al suelo y Emma le sonrió amablemente.  
- "Tampoco yo." Leonel respondió y atrajo nuevamente la atención de la princesa valiente. _Acaso este príncipe no se interesaba en el género opuesto como ella?_ Mérida sintió curiosidad por saber si él padecía del mismo dilema.

De pronto, toda la celebración se tornó silencia y cuando Emma se volteó para ver qué sucedía, sus ojos se clavaron en la imagen majestuosa de Regina intercambiando palabras con Midas. La invitada de honor acababa de arribar y el Rey le daba una cálida bienvenida, a pesar de que la Malvada Reina había traído consigo a sus caballeros sombríos.

Emma sintió su corazón parar de latir con la imponente imagen de "la Reina" desconocida para ella, pero Alcaldesa que en su lugar conocía como la palma de su mano. Pero jamás había visto a Regina como ahora; en un entallado vestido negro que acentuaba sus magníficas curvas y más escote del que jamás hubiera imaginado verle portar en Storybrooke. Su largo y ondulado cabello caía como una cascada de ónix por el costado, y esos ojos eran tan oscuros como sus más profundos y negados deseos.

- "Rayos…" El príncipe Leonel murmuró y Mérida notó la forma peculiar en qué él observaba a la Reina y cómo sus manos comenzaron a sudar entre las suyas mientras seguían en posición de baile.

- "Acaso la conoces?" Mérida pregunto con curiosidad.

- "A Regina? Obvio." Contestó con demasiada naturalidad pero luego trató de arreglar. "Quiero decir; quién no? Es una Reina y bastante famosa, se puedría decir." Roló los ojos con falso sarcasmo y Mérida enfocó su mirada en esos ojos mentirosos.

- "Quién lo diría! Enamorado de la Reina Malvada." La pelirroja liberó una leve carcajada. "No lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo." La joven siguió haciendo mofa del predicamento en que se encontraba ese pobre hombre sin esperanza.

- "Estás tocada del cerebro, cabeza de zanahoria." Emma respondió burdamente, pero luego recordó que no se encontraba en su propio mundo y esa no era forma de referirse a una princesa. "Ay, perdón! No era mi intensión insultarte." Trató de disculparse.

- "Jajaja! No hay problema. Jamás pensé que conocería a alguien tan _"noblemente"_ falto de gracia como yo." Ella le respondió y notó que los músicos iban a comenzar una nueva pieza. "Esta es mi oportunidad de escapar." Se volteó a decirle a Leonel. "He bailado con un hombre _-que no resultó ser indicado-_ y eso deberá bastarle a mi madre por ahora." Le dijo al tiempo en que partía de su lado y agitaba una mano en despedida. "Buena suerte con ya sabes quien!" La traviesa princesa le tentó.

- "Grrr… Esa chica está loca." Emma exclamó y de inmediato sintió las miradas de parejas cercanas observarla. "Me gustaba más en la película animada." El príncipe murmuró y decidió ignorar a los demás.

- "Blanca Nieves!" De pronto escucharon a la Princesa Abigail gritar y ambos príncipes se movieron con rapidez hacia el balcón para echar un vistazo a lo que ocurría. Los sombríos caballeros también aparecieron para cazar a la mujer bandido, pero Hook y Emma lograron desmayar a la mayoría de ellos, excepto por uno que estaba apenas pasando y alcanzó a ver de re-ojo al príncipe Leonel mientras noqueaba al último soldado en el balcón. Hook ya se había metido tras perseguir a un soldado que derribó desde la torre sin que lo vieran y cuando Emma regresó al salón de baile, grande fue su sorpresa.

- "A dónde vas y por qué la prisa?" Regina enfocó u mirada en el galante príncipe mientras sus soldados lo rodeaban.

- "Regina, puedo explicar-" Emma trató de hablar pero la Reina le interrumpió de inmediato.

- "Eso es un tanto informal, no lo crees? Muestra un poco de respeto. Es, su majestad." Regina le corrigió y Emma miró a su alrededor con vergüenza y mordió su labio en impotencia.

- "Acaso ayudaste a la bandido Nieves a escapar?" Le preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente y sus caballeros forzaban a Leonel a caer en sus rodillas ante su Majestad. "Por qué?"

- "Es solo que… No iba a permitir que tus viciosos soldados lastimaran a una dama inocente." El príncipe respondió firmemente y fijó su verde mirada en negra con desafío.

- "Vaya! Pero si que eres un príncipe encantador." Regina se burló de él y encontró su parecido con el príncipe James muy desconcertante. "Ella no es ninguna damisela en peligro." Su voz sonó más grave y profunda.

Esa voz tan peligrosa y atractiva produjo escalofríos en la piel de Emma, al mismo tiempo que una nueva curiosidad creció en ella. Quería saber más sobre esta "malvada reina" que aún le parecía difícil de creer. Era como un sueño y pesadilla a la vez del cual no estaba segura de querer despertar.

- "Blanca Nieves tal vez haya abandonado la fiesta temprano, pero, sospecho que tu noche apenas comienza." Regina susurró mientras estudiaba las atractivas facciones del galante Príncipe de Rivendell. "Tu vienes conmigo." La reina señaló a sus guardias y éstos empujaron a Leonel a través del palacio hasta llevarlo al carruaje real de la Reina Malvada.

- "Qué planeas hacerme?" El prisionero clavó su mirada en esos penetrantes ojos oscuros que parecían pozos sin fondo.

- "Lo mismo que le hago a todo aquel que ayuda a esa rata callejera." Regina sonrió con malicia. "Llevarte a la horca."

Sin más palabras, Regina desapareció del carruaje tras una cortina de humo púrpura y Emma sintió por vez primera miedo de la mujer que había aprendido a tolerar y después a proteger por Henry. El camino al Palacio de Sombras era rocoso y Emma continuaba pensando cómo iba a escapar de ésta. Sus padres habían logrado un primer acercamiento pero su existencia estaba nuevamente en riesgo.

Una vez en el castillo, la Reina le hizo una vista a su más reciente espécimen atrapado en el frío calabozo. Al llegar notó al príncipe intercambiar palabras con otra prisionera que había capturado más temprano y esa visión por algún motivo extraño le hizo sentir la sangre hervir en su interior; por lo que movió su mano e hizo a esa traicionera perder su voz. Emma había reconocido a dicha mujer, pues era la misma que vio a Regina atormentar por haber ayudado a su madre Blanca Nieves, y naturalmente trató de conversar con ella para ver si había algo de suavidad en la dura coraza de la Reina.

- "Eso no era necesario, Regina." Leonel le comentó y Regina le lanzó una mirada matadora. "Quiero decir, mi Reina." El príncipe corrigió y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas cuando las palabras dejaron sus delgados labios.

- "Nos hemos conocido antes?" Regina pregunto mientras se acercaba a la celda en que se encontraba el varón.

- "Um… No." Emma contestó con nerviosismo, observando con una mezcla de deseo y refreno a la bella y espeluznante dama que se acercaba más y más a ella.

La Reina se sintió perpleja nuevamente, pues el rostro de ese hombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Pero eso no era lo único que la desconcertaba, ya que este príncipe llamado Leonel no mostraba el mínimo miedo ante su presencia y hasta parecía disfrutar el retarle; algo que a Regina le resultaba cautivante. Ese hombre poseía un espíritu férreo y, curiosamente, no parecía que le disgustara en lo absoluto su presencia; contrario al resto de los "nobles" que apenas toleraban tenerla cerca pues no había otra mejor opción que lidiar con ella.

- "Mira, no es necesario que aniquiles a todo aquel que ayuda a Blanca Nieves." Emma comenzó a hablar con naturalidad y Regina se sintió ofendida con su falta de distancia y etiqueta correcta, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y fueran íntimos amigos.

- "Oh! Y acaso el principito tiene una mejor idea? No, déjame pensar… podría ser la tortura?." La Reina lo miró y se divirtió con la expresión que apareció en el_ -ya no tan sereno-_ semblante de Leonel. "Si! Esa es una mejor idea." Regina empujó su brazo entre las barras, atrapó el rostro en su firme mano y lo jaló hacia ella hasta que sus mejillas presionaron contra el frío hierro. La Reina inclinó su propio rostro para traerlo cerca al de Leonel y comenzó a hablar nuevamente en su peligroso y sensual tono. "Debería empezar contigo… te ves ansioso en deseo de… sufrir." La morena sugirió y sintió un calor invadir su cuerpo con la proximidad de ambos.

Emma sintió el húmedo y cálido aliento de Regina rozar sobre sus labios y sus ojos fueron incapaces de sostener esa mirada penetrante. Inevitablemente volcó su vista hacia abajo y sus verdes ojos fueron capturados por la increíble e hipnótica imagen del escote pronunciado de la inconquistable fiera. Esa fina línea que dibujaban los senos de la Reina en el centro de su pecho, como magia, produjeron en Emma una sed inesperada y su lengua inconscientemente fue a humedecer sus labios secos.

Regina podía claramente observar lo que el príncipe estaba viendo con deseo y decidió tentarle un poco más. "Sediento?" La morena preguntó sensualmente y el hombre respondió sin pensarlo. "Y también hambriento." Ojos de jade se postraron nuevamente en los de oscuro chocolate, con una intensidad que no había sentido con tanto fervor antes, al mismo tiempo que un extraño hormigueo en el interior de sus pantalones le llamaba la atención. _Maldito cuerpo de hombre y estas sensaciones._

"Pero dónde a quedado mi hospitalidad?" Regina se rió y liberó el rostro de Leonel. Un espeso humo púrpura después los transportó hasta una recámara que no podía ser de nadie más que su majestad y Emma tomó un trago de su propia saliva. Esa no era la primer vez que Regina la transportaba con su magia, pues ya lo había hecho antes cuando practicaban magia, pero este lugar no era abierto como el bosque y se sentía mucho más peligroso que el puente desintegrándose bajo sus temblorosos pies. _Demonios, en realidad está pasando esto?_ Emma se cuestionaba internamente, pero ver a Regina caminar con paso firme y seductor en su dirección le hizo pensar y sentir otras cosas. _Carajo… esta Reina si que sabe cómo moverse._

Regina empujó una mano hacia delante y un fuerte viento lanzó el cuerpo del fornido príncipe hacia atrás, haciéndolo aterrizar en el medio de la cama real. _En verdad está pasando!_ Emma se sintió aun más nerviosa y mordió su labio inferior. _Vaya, si que luce bien en esos vestidos._ Ella pensó mientras Regina gateaba lentamente sobre el colchón de la cama y por encima de su cuerpo vulnerable. La princesa/príncipe sintió algo moverse en el interior de sus bragas y se alarmó por un instante.

- "Qué clase de magia estás usando en mi?" Le preguntó abruptamente y Regina esbozó una elegante carcajada.

- "Cariño, no necesito de ningún truco para incitar a tu cuerpo a mostrarme sus más básicos instintos." La Reina respondió con diversión y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, viendo el montículo de tela crecer en la entrepierna de Leonel.

Emma siguió los ojos de Regina y se dio cuenta entonces del grande bulto que se había formado con vida propia entre sus piernas, debajo de esa tela gruesa de pantalones café victorianos. _Carajo, ESO es mi cosa?_ Su rostro se tornó rojo de pena y evadió nuevamente la mirada de la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke, quien ahora le observaba con entretenimiento pero también un poco de decepción.

- "No me digas que es tu primera vez." La Reina exhaló profundamente, al tiempo que desmontaba al inútil semental que tenía en su cama. Se levantó lentamente y procedió a alejarse pero una mano alcanzó la suya antes de distanciarse y de un fuerte tirón, Leonel la hizo caer nuevamente encima de su cuerpo.

- "Con una Reina, si." Le dijo con nervios pero también valentía sin antes pensarlo. _Espera, por qué acabo de hacer esto?_ La princesa y sheriff se quería golpear a sí misma por su extraño comportamiento. Al parecer este cuerpo de testosterona le estaba dando una clase de valor que no había tenido antes. Era eso y tal vez el hecho de que la preciosa morena no tenía idea de quién era en verdad este singular príncipe. _Si, culpemos a este cuerpo y a Rumplestiltskin que fue quien me lo ha dado. _La princesa se relajó y dejó llevar por sus más ocultos deseos.

Regina le observó con duda nuevamente. _Valdrá la pena permitirse este pequeño tropiezo?_ La Reina estaba re-considerando la situación cuando unos finos y suaves labios encontraron a los suyos en un apasionado beso que paró de golpe su dialogo interno y le hizo rendirse en esa cálida boca. Este misterioso príncipe de tierra desconocida lograba encontrar los botones adecuados que la llevaban a responder de forma favorable para él._ También puedo presionar mis propios botones._ Ella pensó y una delicada mano de pronto se agarró de ese bulto firme que pulsaba dentro de sus bragas.

Leonel dejó un gemido de dolor y placer escapar desde el fondo de su garganta tras la repentina táctica de Regina; un truco que encendió su fuego interno de forma inexplicable y, por un momento, Emma olvidó su propio nombre. Ella solamente sabía que necesitaba encontrar un alivio pronto para esa _hambre_ y dolorosa necesidad de liberarse dentro de su amante. _La voy a hacer rogar por piedad, aunque sea una sola vez en su vida._ La de ojos verdes pensó en sus adentros y se volteó violentamente para sujetar a Regina con fuertes manos contra el colchón debajo de su cuerpo masculino. _Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse._ La princesa se repitió así misma mentalmente y tomó las riendas de ese enervante encuentro.

Con un poco de pena pero decidida, Emma liberó a Regina y comenzó a remover su túnica, y apenas iba a remover sus pantalones cuando una brisa púrpura hizo desvanecer todo aquello que llevaba puesto sobre su cuerpo, dejando su atlético físico al descubierto para que la morena juzgara con ojo crítico.

- "Hey, eso es trampa!" Leonel reclamó y Regina de inmediato se puso en defensiva.

- "Cómo osas a llamarme una tramposa!" La hechicera ya estaba lista para freír su pequeño y blanco trasero fuera de su cama, cuando el atractivo hombre habló de nuevo pero en un tono más amable.

- "Me refiero a que no es justo que yo sea el único completamente expuesto aquí." El caballero notó y señaló hacia el largo vestido que la Reina aún vestía. "Además, yo ya me encuentro bajo tu encanto sin necesidad de magia… Por qué no entregarse libremente, Regina?" Le preguntó con un tono más dulce y ojos de jade lograron derribar la coraza en ojos café oscuro con una mirada que le llegó al alma, haciendo sentir a Regina más desnuda de lo jamás se había encontrado en su vida, a pesar de seguir vestida.

Por un momento, la Reina se sintió contrariada. _Cómo era posible que este extraño hiciera vibrar cada fibra de su ser con tan solo sus palabras? _Era algo superior a ella que no comprendía, pero no era alguien que mostrará debilidad y de inmediato formuló una respuesta. "Tienes que ganártelo." Respondió altaneramente pero Emma podía ver más allá de esa frívola fachada.

Leonel se reclinó lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Regina con cautela, dándole la oportunidad todavía de lanzarlo fuera de su cama o tal vez acceder a su más gentil método de persuasión. Regina se le quedó viendo con curiosidad y esperó a ver qué tenía en mente y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, y un suave y dulce gemido partió de sus propios labios cuando los de su amante acariciaron su delicado cuello.

Emma lentamente colocó suaves besos a lo largo del cuello de _su Reina_ y su lengua en ocasiones se asomaba a probar y humedecer puntos sensibles sobre piel morena clara. _Por qué se siente tan bien el hacer esto contigo?_ Emma se preguntaba mientras continuaba disfrutando de ese cuerpo por vez primera, al mismo tiempo una extraña melancolía le invadía pues sabía que sería también la última.

* * *

_El encuentro apasionado continuará en el siguiente capítulo._


	2. Chapter 2

*Gracias por sus comentarios! Disculpen la demora pero es que tengo un fic activo muy importante en otra cuenta.

* * *

**"UNA AVENTURA INESPERADA"**

* * *

**Capítulo #2**

"Mmm…" Emma saboreo piel expuesta en el escote de Regina, volteó su mirada para verle a la cara nuevamente y con esos ojos de frondoso bosque imploró. "Regina… puedo?" Su dedo recorrió la orilla del escote del vestido y la morena asintió, sintiendo un tanto extraño este desconocido la continuara llamando por su nombre en la intimidad sin ningún refreno.

Un humo púrpura lentamente envolvió su cuerpo y cuando se disipó, el bello escenario de la desnudez de Regina dejó a Emma boqui-abierta. "Guau…" El príncipe suspiró y Regina apenas pudo contener una risa, enternecida con la respuesta tan honesta y un tanto inocente del hombre que minutos antes había parecido completamente dominante y rudo.

Leonel disfrutó de la imagen por un momento y luego retomó el camino que sus labios se habían visto forzados a abandonar momentos antes. "Ahhh…" La Reina no pudo evitar dejar escapar cuándo la húmeda y tibia boca abierta de Leonel reposó sobre uno de sus sensibles pezones, mientras una mano cuidadosa acariciaba el otro con gentileza que ningún otro hombre en su vida había mostrado antes.

Emma liberó al pezón de la tortura de su boca y fue nuevamente en busca de los labios carmesí de su Reina, atrapando su labio superior entre los suyos y después lentamente introdujo su lengua, siendo aceptada por la alcaldesa, quien también uso la suya para jugar con la otra. Con ese jugoso beso, su apasionamiento incrementó de nuevo y las amantes ocasionales sintieron la necesidad de avanzar más en su sesión privada.

Después de separarse de ese beso acalorado y recuperar el aire, Leonel necesitaba liberar la presión que torturaba a su nuevo y muy _tenso_ miembro. Acarició el estómago de Regina con las yemas de sus dedos y le miró a los ojos para hablar sin palabras. "Tómame." La morena le respondió y separó sus piernas para darle entrada a las puertas del cielo, o infierno, pues después de este apasionado encuentro a Emma le sería imposible ver con los mismos ojos a Regina que antes de su sesión privada. Y Dios no permitiera que algún día la alcaldesa de Storybrooke se enterara de este embarazoso incidente.

Con desconocida destreza Emma acomodó sus caderas entre las piernas de Regina, pero al vislumbrar el brillo entre labios aun más íntimos no pudo contener la ganas de probar ese fruto maduro esperando por ella. Se movió de nuevo y Regina no tenía idea de qué era lo que ahora quería hacer este amante dedicado, hasta que sintió de nuevo sus labios rodar sobre su cuerpo pero esta vez de abajo hacia arriba.

Leonel besó sus firmes piernas acercándose cada vez más a su entrepierna y poniendo a Regina más y más ansiosa. El toqué de la punta de su lengua no demoró mucho en llegar al centro y Regina estaba realmente sorprendida, pues ésta era una nueva experiencia para ella. _Esto es verdadero culto._ Ella pensó en su interior y mordió su labio inferior sintiendo el placer crecer cada vez más con los movimientos que su presunto prisionero hacia, pero no quería demostrar debilidad y con trabajo ahogó el gemido de un orgasmo como ningún otro que jamás había experimentado. Hasta dudó si realmente había sentido hasta esta noche lo que era un clímax.

Emma la miró de reojo y sonrió con orgullo en su obra, pues había hecho venirse a Regina de forma majestuosa. El apuesto caballero se preparaba para ahora sí montar a su Reina, cuando ésta lo detuvo con su mano y lo hizo recostarse. "No, no. Ahora es mi turno." Ella le dijo y Leonel no estaba muy de acuerdo. El quería hacerla volver loca mientras su grande y firme _instrumento_ la atacaba sin tanta piedad como había venido mostrando hasta ahora.

Su lívido se encontraba al borde y Emma realmente quería dominarla. Trató de volcarse nuevamente sobre Regina, pero ella le empujó de nuevo y antes de que intentara levantarse, la morena se trepó sobre sus caderas. "Miren quien está desesperado por liberarse." La mujer puso su mano sobre el pecho de su amante y lo mantuvo firme contra el colchón. El sexo de Regina estaba apenas unos centímetros arriba de donde se encontraba muy erecto el miembro de su amante, y Emma se incorporó lentamente reposando su peso sobre sus codos. "Te necesito YA… por favor, _mi Reina_." Emma suplicó y se sorprendió a sí misma, pues al final era ella quien le rogaba a Regina. _Ella siempre gana._ La princesa pensó pero eso ya no le importaba.

Sus verdes ojos observaron de frente a la desnuda dama con deseo, pero mientras veía sus hermosos firmes senos se le nubló la vista así de pronto. Regina había tomado su pene con delicadeza y había bajado sus caderas para darle entrada a ese duro miembro que quería sentir bien dentro. Emma vio borroso por un breve momento cuando esa extraña y nueva sensación le hizo olvidarse por completo de quienes eran y lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

En ese instante también entendió porqué los hombres usualmente no duraban tanto como las mujeres en la cama y se sintió apenada pues no resultó ser el incansable semental que deseaba ser para Regina. El príncipe gimió y se movió un poco al sentir que se vendría en cualquier momento y Regina se rió de él sin pretender malicia. "Tranquilízate un poco, ni siquiera ha entrado la mitad de ti en mi." Ella le dijo, pues apenas si había introducido la punta y el rostro del varón se puso rojo de vergüenza.

Emma logró concentrarse para controlarse y cuando Regina descendió la distancia que quedaba entre sus centros, la sheriff sintió que había muerto e ido al cielo._ Dios! Esto SI que es real. _Ella dijo en su interior y se lamió los labios al sentir tanto placer. La morena entonces comenzó a moverse, subiendo y bajando lentamente para tortura de su muy aguerrido amante, pero cuando Emma sintió que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo, se incorporó y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Regina; a lo que la Reina respondió colocando sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello de su príncipe y besó sus finos labios con apasionamiento.

Una vez sentado y con Regina concentrada en sus labios, sus manos fueron a las caderas de la alcaldesa y sus dedos se aferraron a esa carne para hacerla subir y bajar con más vigor y menos piedad. Regina tuvo que partir del beso cuando sintió la verdadera fuerza de su semental impactarla y un fuerte y erótico gemido salió del fondo de su garganta en el oído de Leonel, acercándoles más al éxtasis hasta que el hombre no pudo más y liberó todo su ser dentro de esa mujer que desde el día que la conoció no había hecho otra cosa que ocupar su mente y algo más.

Regina colapsó entre sus brazos y Leonel buscó sus rojos labios para besarlos pero la morena decidió evitarlo y lo desmontó para reposar sobre su costado, dándole la espalda. Emma se sintió confundida por el cambio repentino de actitud y se acostó pegado a ella, y con suavidad acarició su silueta y plantó un beso en el hombro de la Reina.

- "Te amo." Se le escapó de los labios sin pensarlo y Regina de inmediato se levantó de su propia cama y se quedó viendo con shock a su _mascota sexual_ de la noche. Ella había esquivado su intento de besarla después de compartir tan poderoso orgasmo como nunca antes había sentido, pues todas esas inexplicables sensaciones con Leonel la tornaban insegura y confundida. No quería caer en las redes de un posible y muy audaz mentiroso pues era ella quien lo estaba usando a él. _Verdad?_

- "Estás demente." Regina se burló de él y agitó su cabeza. "Nos conocimos apenas hace unas horas y… y no creas que esto repetirá jamás." Ella le dijo al tiempo que un humo morado aparecía un nuevo vestido de terciopelo rojo para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo. "Esto ha sido solamente un juego sin mayor significado y puedes dejar de pretender que realmente te intereso." La contrariada mujer paró de hablar para recuperar su aliento.

- "Pero, Regina, yo en verdad siento algo por ti. Desearía poder hacerte sentir esto que siento dentro cuando te veo." El desolado príncipe puso una mano sobre su propio pecho donde su corazón palpitada agitadamente y Regina levantó su ceja al ver el gesto. Por un momento quiso creer en sus palabras y la posibilidad de ser nuevamente amada a pesar de su pasado, pero su juguete sexual de la noche no la conocía realmente y tampoco ella sabía nada de él._ Solo son mentiras._ Las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza y Regina estaba furiosa.

- "No creas que tus lindos ojos y lengua experimentada van a salvarte de pasar la noche en mi calabozo y recibir tu castigo mañana." La Reina alzó su voz y una cortina de humo lo hizo desaparecer y aparecer de vuelta en la celda que había ocupado antes, sin darle tiempo de hablar de nuevo pero por lo menos se encontraba vestido y no hizo el ridículo con la otra prisionera.

- "Nadie puede amar a la Reina Malvada." Regina se dijo a sí misma mientras caminada hacia su balcón y dirigía su mirada hacia el firmamento, buscando alguna estrella que le concediera el deseo de redención. Pero ella había perdido a su hada madrina años atrás y no había magia capaz de iluminar ese oscuro corazón lleno de rencor y venganza que no le permitían entrada al más pequeño rayo de luz y esperanza. _Amor a primera vista?_ "Eso no te queda a ti, Regina." Se preguntó y contestó a sí misma.

- "Ay, pero en qué estaba pensando!" Emma golpeó las barras de la celda con las palmas de su mano. "Apenas me conoció hoy y no es como si yo simplemente me pudiera quedar aquí a su lado." El desesperado prisionero dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en el suelo. "Además mi misión era ayudar mis padres a encontrarse, no venir a enamorar Regina." El hombre continuó murmurando y de pronto unos ruidos junto a su celda llamarón su atención.

- "Tenías razón. Regina no se ha vuelto nada blanda." Leonel le dijo a la prisionera de enseguida, quien todavía no recuperaba su voz. "Aunque sí que se sintió suave por unos momentos en la cama." Emma pensó en voz alta y la mujer de a lado hizo un gesto de repulsión ante el innecesario comentario.

Emma notó que junto a sus platos de comida había un cucharón de madera que tenía un alambre enredado en su base y de inmediato supo cuál sería su nuevo uso. Los años de ladrona en su juventud no en vano pasaron y la rubia aun recordaba perfectamente cómo utilizar esa pequeña pieza de metal para forzar un cerrojo y liberarse. Después de unos breves minutos de forzar el candado de su celda Emma se vio libre y de igual modo abrió la reja de su compañera prisionera.

- "Vámonos!" Le tomó de la mano y la llevó con ella, justo cuando Hook apenas venía al rescate de su princesa… o más bien príncipe.  
- "Apenas vengo a rescatarte, Swan…" El pirata le miró con sorpresa.  
- "Yo soy la única que se salva a sí misma." Ella le guiñó el ojo con orgullo en su destreza de bandida.  
- "Oye, pero quién es esa?" El capitán le preguntó disimuladamente.  
- "Alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda." Emma respondió segura e ignoró al pirata cuando éste le dijo que no debía cambiar nada del pasado.

Al llegar al fin al castillo del malvado Rumplestiltskin, el hechicero oscuro confrontó a la princesa por sus acciones.

- "Cuando te dije que disfrutaras de la noche no me refería a ESE modo!" El oscuro le dijo molesto. Hook solo volteó a verlos con confusión pues el no tenía idea de a qué exactamente se refería el mago y por el momento estaba ocupado cargando el cuerpo desfallecido de la mujer que Emma se vio forzada a desmayar de un golpe para salvarla… curiosamente.

-"Bueno, pues es tu culpa por no haberme dicho de los efectos secundarios de tu cambio de imagen!" La princesa le reclamó pues en su mente el hechizo le había hecho sentir esa atracción sexual por Regina debido a la sobredosis de testosterona cursando por sus venas.

- "Tal vez por el hecho de que NO había ningún efecto secundario, _princesita_." El mago le respondió molesto y le lanzó una varita mágica color negro. "Solo espero que no hayas cambiado nada más en esta línea de tiempo." Rumplestiltskin dijo tenebrosamente mientras un humo rojizo le hacía a ella y sus acompañantes aparecer dentro de su catacumba de reliquias mágicas inestables. Su apariencia y la del pirata fueron regresadas a su imagen natural y sus ropas cambiadas por esas extrañas piezas del futuro que portaban cuando los encontró en el bosque.

- "Solo aquellos que viajaron por el portal en el tiempo pueden abrir de nuevo la puerta dimensional." La voz del hechicero resonó en la catacumba. "Así que al menos que tengas magia, deberán pasar el resto de sus días en mi recinto." El mago advirtió. "Pues no puedo arriesgarme a que se sigan entrometiendo con el pasado y afecten aún más nuestro futuro!"

* * *

***Nota*** Me sorprende un poco ver que éste tiene muy poca respuesta en comparación de la versión en inglés. Qué loco! Tal vez el hecho de que Emma sea varón les incomoda a varias, pero eso va a cambiar pronto!


End file.
